When the Clans Move to Twolegplace
by Pebblewish
Summary: When Firestar decides the Clans should move to a twolegplace, strange things start to happen. They go to school, throw parties, and much more! But contrary to popular belief, they aren't crazy. They're scofisticated. Written along side Petalsplash.
1. Prologue

Shadows dappled the mulch-leaf forest floor, a crunching noise coming from them as a blue-gray figure padded up to a small watering hole.

"Bluestar, you're here," a ginger tom mewed.

"I'm aware of that, Firestar. Now what do you want?" Bluestar meowed, an edge to her tone. Firestar straitened.

"I have gathered you here to listen and approve of my proposition," Firestar mewed, glancing to the group of cats around him, consisting of Bluestar, Crookedstar, Tallstar, Oakheart, Raggedstar, Yellowfang, Ferncloud, Mousefur and Hollyleaf.

"Spit it out. We don't have all day," Yellowfang grumbled.

"This may seem crazy, but it most definitely important and benifital for the Clan cats. I suggest," Firestar gulped.

"I suggest we move to a twolegplace."

Firestar's suggestion was greeted with blank stares, as if he had grown a second head.

"WHAT?! Firestar, have you _lost_ your mind!?" Mousefur demanded.

"No, I haven't. I have thought about this, and I realized something. ShadowClan's camp is taken over by twoleg's ever since they included it as part of the greenleaf twolegplace, so they have to live on the Gathering island," the ginger tom pointed out. Firestar noticed Raggedstar nodding his head.

Firestar continued. "And RiverClan has always had problems with twolegs. They take their cats, and they once barged in their camp."

"True, but how exactly will moving _into_ a twolegplace fix the problem of twolegs? They'll be everywhere!" Crookedstar protested.

"Ah, but you have underestimated the powers of the fourth! I can turn the twolegs into mice," Firestar declared, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Okay, saying you can turn twolegs to prey. Why should WindClan or ThunderClan move? We have no problems around the lake," Tallstar reasoned.

"I see your point, Tallstar. But our two Clans will be living a better life in the twolegplace. The Clans will never go hungry again!"

Tallstar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Raggedstar seemed to be considering Firestar's idea, but Bluestar, Crookedstar, Yellowfang, Mousefur, and Oakheart still looked sceptical.

"So if we do end up moving to this 'twolegplace,' how will we get used to it? We can't adapt just like that. Plus, if there's no hardships, how will we ever enjoy life?" Oakheart argued.

"It will take some getting used to, but I believe this will be the better decision in the long run. Plus, there will still be hardships, Oakheart, I can guarantee that," Firestar admitted.

"I will support you if we move, Firestar," Tallstar spoke up. Firestar dipped his head to the black-and-white leader.

"Thank you, Tallstar."

"I will support you, too," Raggedstar agreed. Yellowfang looked surprised at her mate's agreement, but didn't comment.

"I will go along with this plan," Hollyleaf added her voice.

Ferncloud nodded. "It seems like a safer place for the kits."

"So what you're saying is, that if we live in this society, no other cats will be taken by twolegs?" Crookedstar wondered.

"I'm not promising anything, but yes, it will be very unlikely any cat will be ever captured by twolegs again," Firestar meowed.

"How?" Crookedstar challenged. "It's swarming with twolegs! We'd get caught before you could say 'fish'!"

"Like I said, I am the fourth cat in the prophecy, and I too, have powers," Firestar replied.

"What do you mean?" Crookedstar asked suspiciously. "Turning twolegs into mice? You expect us to believe that?"

"Follow me," Firestar responded.

* * *

"Look," he ordered, once they had reached a twolegplace, with multiple twolegs and monsters.

"So what did you want to show us? There is no possible way we could live here, as I said, there are twolegs _everywhere_!" Crookedstar questioned.

"And lots of monsters," Fercloud added, with a new twinge of doubt in her voice. "The kits would all get run over! You don't want that, do you?"

"This is what I came to show you," Firestar informed. He walked up to the first twoleg nest, and started meowing at the door.

"What is he doing?" Mousefur whispered to Yellowfang.

"I think he has lost his mind this time," Yellowfang signed.

A twoleg kit opened the door, and squealed in excitement once it's eyes set on Firestar. Suddenly, a small white dog dashed to the door, and started yapping wildly at the ginger tom. To everyones surprise, Firestar, instead of jumping out of the way, narrowed his eyes at the dog. Then, with a pop, the dog transformed into a mouse, and scurried away.

"See! I could turn all of the twolegs into mice, so we could live here safely!" Firestar shouted over the crying twoleg kit.

As the kit tried to dash away, Firestar whipped his head around, and the twoleg kit and it parents who were running to it, instantly turned into mice.

With his eyes wide with shock, Crookedstar conceded, "Alright, Firestar, I'll support you."

"I agree with Crookedstar," Bluestar announced.

"Same," Oakheart mewed.

Mousefur exchanged an uncertain glance with Yellowfang.

"You're _sure_ this is the best decision for the Clans?" Yellowfang asked. Firestar nodded.

"Positive."

"Then I will support this cause," Yellowfang decided.

"Well I think you're all out of your minds!" Mousefur exclaimed.

"What about the Warrior Code? Our traditions? Everything we're leaving behind? This is our home, and I think it should stay that way," the brown she-cat insisted.

"Mousefur, you're out-voted," Hollyleaf mewed simply.

"Fine then. Make your little twolegplace. But that doesn't mean I'm supporting you," she growled.

"Okay. Since everyone except Mosefur agrees with me, the Clans will move to the twolegplace!" Firestar announced.

"I can tell I will not be able to change you minds, but you guys are crazy," Mousefur muttered darkly .

"We're not crazy," Firestar protested.

"We're scofisticated."


	2. Allegiances

**Yellowfang4ever: Yes, Firestar had a power after all.**

**Feather of fire: Thanks!**

**The allegiances are in order of rank, family, and who lives together. The family members and cats who live together are grouped with each other.**

**Note from Petalsplash:**

**Whoo hoo! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, leader of ThunderClan  
Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, adviser for the leader of ThunderClan

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, nurse  
Crowfeather- dark grey tom, pet store owner

Greystripe- long-haired grey tom, land dealer  
Millie- striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Brairlight's caretaker  
Brairlight- dark brown she-cat, no occupation

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom, 6th grade math teacher  
Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, stay-at-home queen  
Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat, 4th grader  
Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches, 4th grader

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes, video game creator  
Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches, therapist and 8th grade health teacher  
Dewkit- grey tom with amber eyes, 2nd grader  
Amberkit- grey she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and ear, and amber eyes, 2nd grader  
Snowkit- white tom with amber eyes, 2nd grader

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom, physical therapist

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes, 7th grade gym teacher  
Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, Kits R Us store manager  
Shrewkit- brown tom with a darker brown belly and amber eyes, kindergartner  
Badgerkit- glossy black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and stripe down his face, and charming amber eyes, kindergartner  
Waspkit- golden tabby tom with very dark stripes and light green eyes, kindergartner

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom, blueprint designer and 7th grade math teacher  
Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes, worker at Kits R Us

Berrynose- cream-colored tom, model and 7th grade health teacher at Warriors Middle School  
Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat, photographer

Hazeltail- small grey-and-white she-cat, zookeeper

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white-tom, website designer  
Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, 8th grade social studies teacher

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes, police cat  
Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat, photographer and stay-at-home queen  
Beetlekit- smooth mottled brown-and-black tom with light amber eyes, newborn  
Fernkit- silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes, newborn  
Stormkit- gray-brown tom with a white flash on his chest and blue-green eyes, newborn

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom, in collage for interior designs  
Icecloud- white she-cat, sells smoothies and snow cones at Ice Queen

Toadstep- black-and-white tom, in training to be an explorer

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat, florist  
Cherryflower- ginger she-cat, Rosepetal's assistant

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, 8th grade gym teacher

Bumblestripe- very pale grey tom with black stripes, computer engineer  
Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, fashion website owner and worker for Pawbook

Moletooth- brown-and-cream tom, in collage to be an architect

Blackstar- large white tom with jet-black paws, leader of ShadowClan

Rowanclaw- ginger tom, adviser for the leader of ShadowClan  
Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, judge for court

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom, doctor

Oakfur- small brown tom, police cat  
Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles, stay-at-home queen and 6th grade health teacher  
Mistpaw- pale grey she-cat with spiky fur, 5th grader, doctor's assistant  
Dewpaw- grey she-cat with sky-blue eyes, 5th grader  
Sparrowpaw- large brown tabby tom, 5th grader

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom, butcher  
Snowbird- pure white she-cat, music teacher for Warriors Middle School  
Stoatpaw- skinny ginger tom, 8th grader

Toadfoot- dark brown tom, 7th grade social studies teacher

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat, 3rd grade teacher

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back, pest control

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat, personal garden owner and 7th grade reading teacher

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom, police cat  
Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, stay-at-home queen  
Pricklekit- large very light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 1st grader  
Talonkit- black-and-white tom with amber eyes,1st grader  
Frogkit- brown-and-white tom with blue eyes, 1st grader

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom, explorer

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat, photographer

Ferretclaw- cream-and-grey tom, firefighter  
Pinenose- black she-cat, kindergarten teacher  
Greenkit- large light grey she-kit with darker ears, a white tail tip, and deep green eyes, 1st grader  
Vinekit- spotted brown tom with green eyes, 1st grader  
Flowerkit- small, pretty dark brown-and-orange tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws, stomach, tail tip, muzzle, and leaf-green eyes, 1st grader

Starlingwing- ginger tom, explorer

Onestar- brown tabby tom, leader of WindClan  
Whitetail- small white she-cat, DNR specialist and gym teacher for Warriors Elementary

Ashfoot- grey she-cat, adviser for the leader of WindClan

Kestrelflight- mottled brownish-grey tom, dentist

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom, bus driver and janitor for Warriors Elementary, also takes care of the elders  
Gorsetail- very pale grey-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 1st grade teacher  
Larkpaw- grey she-cat, 7th grader  
Crouchpaw- black tom, 7th grader

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws, firefighter  
Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, 5th grade teacher

Harespring- brown-and-white tom, 4th grade teacher

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws, firefighter

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 6th grade science teacher

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat, pet store worker and music teacher for Warriors Elementary

Swallowtail- dark grey she-cat, Kits R Us worker  
Flykit- light grey-and-white tom with light green eyes, kindergartner  
Vixenkit- dark ginger she-cat with a white tail tip, muzzle, belly, paws, and green eyes, kindergartner  
Ravenkit- black tom with a white muzzle, paws, chest, belly, a small white dash on his tail tip, and bright amber eyes, kindergartner

Whiskernose- light brown tom, lawyer  
Furzepelt- stay-at-home queen and 7th grade math teacher  
Patchkit- white tom with tan patches, newborn  
Viperkit- very dark grey, almost black tom with a white flash on his chest and tail tip, and amber eyes, newborn

Mistystar- grey she-cat with blue eyes, leader of RiverClan

Reedwhisker- black tom, adviser for the leader of RiverClan  
Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, stay-at-home queen and librarian for Warriors Elementary  
Sweetkit- white she-kit with ginger ears and tail, and blue eyes, 2nd grader  
Lightningkit- grey tom with a white stripe down his back and grey-blue eyes, 2nd grader  
Finchkit- fluffy, pretty pale brown tabby she-kit with green eyes, 2nd grader

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat, eye doctor

Willowshine- grey tabby she-cat, nurse

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom, animator and vice principal at Warriors Elementary  
Graymist- pale grey tabby she-cat, jewelry store worker  
Heronpaw- brown tabby tom, 5th grader  
(adopted)Curlpaw- dark cream thick-furred fluffy she-cat, 3rd grader  
(adopted)Podpaw- sturdy black-and-brown tom, 3rd grader

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes, principal of Warriors Middle School

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom, police cat  
Minnowtail- dark grey-and-white she-cat, principal of Warriors Elementary  
Ryekit- white tom with light brown tabby patches and light green eyes, 1st grader  
Flowerkit- fluffy tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with green eyes, 1st grader  
Fishkit- dark grey-brown tabby tom with orange-amber eyes, 1st grader

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she-cat, 2nd grade teacher  
Honeykit- pretty dappled golden she-kit with lighter front paws and muzzle, and green eyes, kindergartner  
Carpkit- light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, kindergartner  
Petalkit- soft ginger tabby she-kit with white paws, muzzle, belly, and tail tip, and clear, bright blue eyes, kindergartner

Petalfur- grey-and-white she-cat, 6th grade reading teacher

Grasspelt- light brown tom, 6th grade social studies teacher  
Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat, lawyer

Piketail- large dark grey tom, 6th grade gym teacher

Tanglepelt- long-furred light orange tom with white paws, 8th grade math teacher  
Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat, 8th grade science teacher  
Ducksplash- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes, 8th grade reading teacher

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Purdy- plump tabby with a gray muzzle, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Tornear- tabby tom, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

Dapplenose- mottled grey she-cat, resident of Warriorsville Nursing Home

* * *

**Certain cats, Sorreltail, Shrewfoot, Smokefoot, Scorchfur, Snaketail, Nettlekit, Leaftail, Boulderfur, Webfoot, Duskfur, Poncetail, and Robinwing died in the Dark forest Battle, and Breezepelt was banished, Nightcloud coming along with him.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Tinfoil-Hats: Thanks!:) And here is chapter 1!**

**Lilacstream99: I'm glad you like it! :p**

**Here's the First chappie of the Story!**

* * *

"Flowerkit, wake up! The other Clans are coming! The Gathering will start soon!" Flowerkit blinked open her eyes to find her sister, Greenkit, standing over her, an exasperated look on her grey face.

"_Finally_, you're awake," her sister sighed.

Flowerkit yawned, but suddenly, the news came rushing to her. "I almost forgot!" she squeaked excitedly, leaping up out of her mossy nest.

"I can't _wait_ to meet the apprentices!" her brother, Vinekit, squealed.

Their mother, Pinenose, purred with amusement. "Remember kits, we're only staying on the Gathering Island because twolegs temporarily came to close to our camp. Don't get under other cats' paws," she warned.

Flowerkit rolled her green eyes. "I know, Pinenose. It's like, the fifth time you told us," she sighed.

Pinenose glared at her tortoiseshell kit. "Flowerkit, if you want to be able to talk with other cats, you must watch your-" But before the black she-cat could finish, a yowl from Stoatpaw announced, "The other Clans are here!"

Suddenly, the island seemed to get ten times more crowded. Squeaking with surprise, Flowerkit crashed into a light grey tabby, fish-smelling queen. "Are you okay, little one?" the tabby asked, towering over Flowerkit. Shaking, the kit scurried away, and kept dodging through legs until she finally bumped into a familiar spotted brown pelt.

"Where were you?" her brother demanded.

"Vinekit!" she meowed with relief.

But before the siblings could find Greenkit and their mother, a caterwaul from the Great Oak tree quieted the crowd, and Flowerkit and Vinekit were forced to stay put.

Flowerkit gazed up at the tree as she caught sight of her first Clan leader, aside from Blackstar. A blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, which Flowerkit assumed to be Mistystar. The she-cat cleared her throat, and started to speak.

"RiverClan's camp is as good as new, and you can't tell the Dark Forest attacked two moons ago. Troutstream is very close to giving birth to our former warrior Mintfur's kits, and Minnowtail kitted this moon, and she has a healthy litter of three. That is all for RiverClan," Mistystar meowed. The she-cat stepped back, allowing Bramblestar to take her place.

"We also have a queen close to kitting; Dasiy is pregnant with her third litter. And we have two new Warriors: Moletooth and Cherryflower," Bramblestar paused, so other cats could cheer for the young warriors. Even Flowerkit joined in.

"ThunderClan also has new apprentices, Lilypaw and Seedpaw." Once again, Bramblestar paused for the cheers. When he finished, Blackstar squeezed his way up to the front.

The white leader boomed, "I apologize for taking up space, but I'm not sure ShadowClan will be able to move back to camp anytime soon. The twolegs-"

Suddenly, with a bright flash, a ginger shape appeared, floating in midair. "No need to worry!" The shape declared. The Clans gasped, and Flowerkit heard some cries of happiness from where the ThunderClan cats gathered.

"FIRESTAR?" Onestar exclaimed, pushing his way in front of Blackstar. Blackstar, however, didn't seem so thrilled.

"What are _you_ doing here? And why shouldn't we worry?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Firestar gave an exasperated sigh.

"Blackstar, Blackstar, Blackstar, aren't you happy to see an old friend? And I have solved ShadowClan's problem. _All_ the Clans' problems, really," he declared, puffing out his ginger chest.

Every cat, even the ThunderClan cats, Flowerkit noticed, were looking confused. Sighing again, Firestar flicked his tail, and with a bright flash of light, the setting suddenly changed. The cats were no longer on the Gathering island, but right in the middle of a quiet twolegplace, lit by the moonlight and tall poles on near the Thunderpath.

"Welcome home!" the ginger tom announced.

"HOME?!" Blackstar cried, outraged.

"THIS IS A TWOLEGPLACE!"

"Pinenose?" Vinekit cried nervously.

Huddling close to her brother, Flowerkit whimpered.

Cats were panicking all over the place, and one cat yelled, "A twoleg's gonna get us!"

"SILENCE!" Firestar demanded before the chaos got out of paw. "I know we are in a twolegplace. This will be your new home."

"Yeah, and I bet all of StarClan agreed on this," muttered Blackstar.

Firestar, hearing the white tom's comment, replied, "Yes. Yes they did." With another bright flash, the StarClan cats appeared, nodding their heads. Flowerkit's leader was speechless.

Onestar, stepping forward, quietly stuttered, "Erm, you forgot the rest of the cats who didn't go to the Gathering."

"Oops", Firestar mewed. Flicking his tail again, a stunned group of WindClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan appeared.

"So were going to _live_ here?" Mistystar meowed, blinking rapidly as if trying to wake herself up from a dream.

"Yes," Firestar said, puffing out his chest. There was an awkward silence between the Clans, until Firestar broke it by saying, "Well? What are you waiting for? It's time to pick out homes!"

* * *

**One Moon Later**

"Flowerkit. . ."

Flowerkit paused. Sniffing, she turned around in the meadow of flowers, and spotted the mouse she was stalking. Crouching low, she wiggled her hindquarters, ready to pounce. But the mouse opened it's jaws, and whispered, "Flowerkit. . ."

Confused, Flowerkit sat up. "What is it?" she asked the mouse.

"Flowerkit. . ." it repeated. With a hesitant paw, Flowerkit reached forward and poked the mouse. It didn't move.

"What do you want?!" she meowed, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Flowerkit, it's time. . ."

The tortoiseshell she-kit slowly started backing away from the mouse.

"T-time? Time for what?" she sqeaked.

"FLOWERKIT, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Jumping, Flowerkit leaped out of her bed, her pink flower designed blankets flying off. "Mom!" Flowerkit gasped. "Don't do that!" Pinenose chuckled.

"I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes! Greenkit and Vinekit are already downstairs eating breakfast!" Pushing past her mother, Flowerkit raced down the stairs into the kitchen. Stuffing her mouth with Liz-Os, the tortie dashed back upstairs, and heard voices from Greenkit's bedroom.

"Should I wear the teal bow, or the forest bow. . ." Greenkit's mew came from inside. Opening the door, Flowerkit saw Greenkit pacing by the closet, and Vinekit sitting on her bed, looking bored.

"I'd do the forest bow. It really brings out your eyes," Flowerkit suggested. Greenkit's deep green eyes, what she was named after, lit up with delight.

"Thanks! What'll you wear to our first day of school?" she queried.

"I don't see why cats have to wear clothes. We have fur, which is close enough," Vinekit grumbled. "And technically, it's not a first proper day of school. We didn't go to kindergarten. We're just going in first grade because we're two moons old, and kindergarten's practically day-care."

Ignoring her brother, Flowerkit mewed, "I'll probably just throw a flower in my head-fur."

Greenkit rolled her eyes. "Why how much I _admire_ your creativity."


	4. Chapter 2

**Lilacstream99: Thank you!**

**Tinfoil-Hats: Thanks :p**

**Ruby: Yup :p**

**Lilacflower: Thanks Lilacflower!**

**Note from Petalsplash: ****Yeah seven reviews! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

"Petalkit, should I wear my green sun dress, or my pink sparkly dress with the ruffles?" Honeykit asked, holding up two dresses. Petalkit, who was sitting on her sister Honeykit's bed in a turquoise dress, sighed.

"I don't see why mom had to make us wear outfits to school. We're cats, not twolegs!"

"Oh come on! You want to look nice for your first day of kindergarten, don't you?" Honeykit inquired, staring in the mirror, as if wondering if the ruffle dress would go well with her golden dappled fur.

"There's looking nice, then there's looking over-the-top," Petalkit grumbled.

"There's no such thing as looking over the top!" Honeykit protested. But at that moment, their brother, Carpkit, burst in Honeykit's bed room, a dark blue tuxedo and dark blue tuxedo pants covering his light brown tabby body. Petalkit face-pawed.

"You were saying?" Petalkit mewed, glaring pointedly at Honeykit.

"Was she saying how handsome I am?" Carpkit asked. "I think I'll have all of the she-cats chasing after me!"

"Well, there's only one she-cat in Kindergarten that's not related to you," Petalkit pointed out.

"Really?" Carpkit queried. "Who?"

"Vixenkit," Honeykit replied.

"Vixenkit? That's an pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty cat. She will be mine!" Carpkit announced.

Petalkit snorted. "Yeah, good luck with those odds."

"You don't need luck when you're as handsome as me!" the light brown tabby scoffed.

"Just make the bus come now so I don't have to deal with any more of this," Petalkit groaned.

Apparently StarClan listened the kit's plea. Just then, Petalkit heard the engine of the school bus squeak against the road through the open window. "Finally!"

Dashing outside toward the bus, grabbing her lunchbox last minute, Petalkit flopped down on a seat next to a golden tabby tom with very dark stripes, Petalkit pulled out her teal flower decorated backpack, and peeked in her lunch. Spotting a tuna sandwich, Petalkit moaned.

"I told mom tons of time I don't like tuna! Just because I'm RiverClan doesn't mean I have to like all kinds of fish!" the ginger tabby complained to the tom next to her.

"A RiverClan cat that doesn't love all kinds of fish in existence?" the tom mewed in mock shock.

"Yeah, you must be an other Clan stereotype. What Clan are you from? Usually only RiverClan cats live in this area."

"I'm ThunderClan," the golden tabby tom kit mewed. "My name's Waspkit. Daisy's my mom. What 'bout you?"

"No wonder they call you Waspkit, with your pelt. I'm Petalkit. My mother's Troutstream."

"Do you have any clue who the teacher is for kindergarten?"

"Dappledkit told me that our teacher's from ShadowClan, and her name's Mrs. Nose."

"Mrs. Nose? That's a funny name. Do you know how many kits our in our class?"

"Nine."

"Only nine? That's not very much."

"I know. That's why there's only one teacher per grade. But kindergarten has way more students then other grades. I hear third grade only has two."

Suddenly, the bus screeched to a stop. The bus driver, a light brown tabby tom smelling of WindClan, announced, "Welcome to Warriors Elementary, kits and apprentices!" Pulling a lever, the bus door swung open. Waspkit immediately jumped out of the seats past Petalkit, apparently eager to get out before the crowd.

Petalkit, however, was not so wise. Gulping, the ginger-and-white kitten scanned the line for an empty space. Looking at all the older kits and apprentices, she felt her confidence waver and butterflies flutter in her stomach. Stepping out of the seat, she allowed herself to get swept along with the crowd.

* * *

"Alrighty, let's see. . . Vixenkit's here, Ravenkit, Flykit. . . Oh, there you are! Honeykit, Petalkit, Carpkit, Shrewkit, Badgerkit, Waspkit. . . Where's Waspkit?" the teacher, a black ShadowClan she-cat, was muttering. Waspkit raised a gold-and-black paw.

"Good, good, everyone's here. Welcome kindergarten class! My name is Pinenose, of ShadowClan, but you will call me Mrs. Nose. Our first activity will be introductions. Now, everyone gather in a circle on the rainbow rug." Once the kits had gathered, Mrs. Nose meowed, "When it is your turn, you will say your name, your Clan, your parents, and one thing about yourself. Who would like to start?"

"Me! Me! Me!" A pale grey-and-white tom exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay Flykit, you can go first," Mrs. Nose replied.

"I'm Flykit, and I'm from WindClan. My folks are Swallowtail and Antpelt, though I never met him, and I love lollipops," Flykit announced.

Next to speak was a dark ginger-and-white she-kit with dark green eyes. "My name is Vixenkit, I'm from WindClan, and I'm Flykit's sister. I like going to the park with my brothers." As Vixenkit spoke, Petalkit swore she saw hearts swimming in Carpkit's yellow eyes.

"I am Ravenkit, and I like to play! WindClan's my Clan, and I'm Flykit's brother," the black tom with a white muzzle, paws, chest, and tail tip said. Pinenose chucked. "Don't we all?"

Moving on to a brown tom with a darker underbelly and amber eyes, Petalkit found out his name was Shrewkit, he had a very nervous voice, was Waspkit's brother, and liked "stuff." Waspkit went next, and the only new thing Petalkit learned was that he liked to play football with his father.

Then his other brother, a muscular glossy black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and stripe down his face, and charming amber eyes introduced himself. Petalkit felt her breakfast coming up as she noticed Honeykit staring at him lovingly.

"I am Badgerkit, and my bros are Wasp and Shrew. I live in the best Clan, ThunderClan of course, and what's a better hobby then admiring myself?!" Petalkit rolled her clear blue eyes as Badgerkit noticed Honeykit's stare and winked at her.

"Some could beg to differ about ThunderClan being the best Clan," Mrs. Nose pointed out. Leaning over in Shrewkit's ear, Badgerkit mewed, "That's just her opinion."

When it was Carpkit's turn to share, he mewed loudly, "My name is Carpkit, and I'm Troutstream and Mintfur's son, though I never met Mintfur, since he died. I live in RiverClan, which means I am a super strong, handsome, agile, intelligent. . ." The list went so long that the light brown tabby had to be cut off by Mrs. Nose, saying, "That's enough, dear, we get it." Petalkit was sure this was an attempt to impress Vixenkit, who was staring at the drawings on the wall made by the teacher's kits boredly.

"Anyway, I like lifting weights for a past time," Carpkit mewed. Petalkit snorted. Yeah, like you could pick up more than a minnow.

"I'm Honeykit, and I'm Carpkit's sister. In my past time, I like to, um," Honeykit paused, casting a quick glance in Badgerkit's direction. "Play soccer," she finished. This was not entirely a lie; Honeykit often begged Petalkit to practice soccer with her, but was frankly, quite terrible at it, though the ginger tabby imagined she would get better at it in time.

Finally, it was Petalkit's turn. "My name is Petalkit, though if that's too complicated for you, I can go by Petal. My parents are Mintfur and Troutstream, both grey tabbies, so it's a wonder why I'm ginger. I'm from RiverClan, the Clan where everyone," she paused to glance at Waspkit- "loves fish. As a hobby, I fancy looking at picture books."

Mrs. Nose beamed. "Excellent! Now, I assigned table groups, so may everyone please find their seat?"

Glancing around the room, Petalkit discovered that the tables were in groups of three. Sitting down, she soon found out Waspkit and Ravenkit accompanied her. Carpkit, to his obvious delight, was placed with Vixenkit, and the brown tom, Shrewkit, was also at their table. Which left Honeykit, Badgerkit, and Flykit to share a table.

"Since everyone is seated," Pinenose started, pausing to glare at Carpkit, whom was venturing closer to Vixenkit. "You and your table group with cooperate and work together to come up with a team name to call your group when we play games. Good luck, and begin!"

Petalkit immediately leaned close to the middle of the round table and whispered, "What do you think of Purple Flying Super Fish?"

Ravenkit recoiled in disgust. "No way! We should be called Epic Bunnies of Doom!"

"No!" Waspkit argued. "We shall be named the Tree Climbing Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and Epicness!"

Mrs. Nose, over hearing their conversation, padded up to them, "How about the bouncing frogs?" she asked is a joking voice.

"No way!" they all shouted at the same time, then burst into laughter.

"Okay," she said in a amused voice, and padded away.

"How about we combine our ideas?" Waspkit suggested.

"How?" Ravenkit queried.

"Maybe the Purple Flying Super Epic Fishies, Bunnies, and Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and and Doom!" Waspkit exclaimed.

"Okay!" Ravenkit agreed.

"Fine with me!" Petalkit said.

"Class!" Mrs. Nose called. After a couple of whispers from Honeykit's table, then the room fell silent. Mrs. Nose cleared her throat.

"Flykit, would you like to tell us what your group is called?" she asked.

"Supreme Lollipop Lickers of Potato!" he squeaked enthusiastically. This statement got him some weird looks from Vixenkit's table, but the Supreme Lollipop Lickers of Potato didn't seem to notice.

Shrewkit announced his groups name next. "We are the Pretty Ginger Vixens." Shrewkit didn't look to happy about the name, and Petalkit assumed Carpkit had agreed with whatever Vixenkit said.

"We're the Purple Flying Super Epic Fishies, Bunnies, and Squirrels of Absolute Amazingness and and Doom," Petalkit declared when her tables turn came around. Certain kits looked jealous that they hadn't come up with the creative idea, but stayed silent.

Honeykit raised her paw, and when she was called on, squeaked, "What are we going to do now?"

"Great question, Honeykit!" Mrs. Nose praised. "Today, we will be learning one of my favorite Jolly phonics; the letter A."

* * *

After a long day of learning A makes the AAA sound, B makes the B sound, and don't sit in the back of the bus where the fifth graders rule, it was finally time for Petalkit and her siblings to step off the bus to go home.

Troutstream was in the kitchen, cutting up a pike for dinner. Petalpaw tossed her teal backpack in a basket near the door, with Honeykit's green polka dot backpack and Carpkit's yellow backpack with a carp picture.

"How was the first day of school?" questioned Troutstream, not looking up from her chopping. "Fine," all three kits mewed at once.

"I don't hear much enthusiasm," she meowed, pausing. "I met a pretty she-cat," Carpkit added.

"Did you, now?"

"Yup! Her name's Vixenkit, and she sort of looks like Petalkit, except she's not a tabby, and she has way prettier gorgeous green eyes. . ."

Turning to her daughters, Troutstream asked, "And what about your day?"

Petalkit was sure Honeykit was going to tell their mother about Badgerkit, but instead simply mewed. "Mrs. Nose said she liked my sun dress."

"It was okay for me. What are the second graders like?" Petalkit mewed, remembering her mother was the second grade teacher, and would be riding home with Troutstream from tomorrow until fifth grade.

"Oh, they're all right. I have Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit from ThunderClan, and Sweetkit, Lightningkit, and Finchkit, they're two houses down from us," she answered.

Belly grumbling, Petalkit walked over to where her mother was scraping the cooked pike into three bowls. Snatching a bowl, Petalkit quickly ate the pike snack, Honeykit and Carpkit following suit.

Troutstream cleared her thoat, and said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I'm taking you three, Pinenose, Daisy, and Swallowtail's kits somewhere after school."

Pricking his ears with interest, Carpkit squeaked, "Where?"

"You haven't got your antibiotics shots for school yet. I'm carpooling you kits to go to the doctors."

But the kits only heard one word. Spitting out their food, the exclaimed, "Doctors!?"

* * *

R & R!

-Pebblewish


End file.
